The Robot Boy's New Groove
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2000's Disney film "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast * Kuzco (Baby) - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Kuzco (Human) - Toby Tenma/Astro (Astro Boy; 2009) * Kuzco (Llama) - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Pacha - Jak (Jak and Daxter) * Yzma (Human) - Jessie (Pokémon) * Kronk - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Kronk (Angel) - Grug Crood (The Croods) * Kronk (Devil) - Titan (Megamind) * Chicha - Keira Hagai (Jak and Daxter) * Chaca - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * Tipo - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Bucky the Squirrel - Remy (Ratatouille) * Butler - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Chef - Chef (South Park) * Theme Song Guy - The Once-ler (The Lorax) * 1st Guard - Charles Muntz (Up) * Rudy the Old Man - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Man for Bride Choosing - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) * Brides - Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z), Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha), Zoe Orimoto (Digimon Frontier), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Kim Possible (Kim Possible) and Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * 2nd Guard - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Peasant Near Yzma - Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Announcer for Pacha - Doctor N. Gin (Crash of the Titans) * Misty the Llama - Flightless Bird (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Jaguars - Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) * Crocodiles - Stan and Carmine (The Wild) * Bees - Bees (Tom and Jerry) * Bird Bingo - Pablo (The Backyardigans) * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Granny (Baby Looney Tunes) * Man giving thumbs up - Cleveland Brown Jr. (The Cleveland Show) * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Birthday Singers - Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny and Bubble Puppy (Bubble Guppies) * Llamas - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * 2 Men at Checkerboard - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) * Woman with Pinata - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) * Children with Pinata - Birthday Party Kids (TMNT; 2007) * Guards - Lord Farquaad's guards (Shrek) and Syndrome's security guards (The Incredibles) * Guard in Warthog Form - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Guard in Lizard Form - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) * Guard in Octopus Form - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Skips (Regular Show) * Guard in Cow Form - Otis (Barnyard) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Tuck (Wonder Pets) * Kuzco (Bird) - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Kuzco (Whale) - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) * Yzma (Kitten) - Mittens (Bolt) * 3rd Guard - Shan Yu (Mulan) * Trampoline Owner - Commander Cody (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Chicha's Baby - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) * Kronk's Scouts - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat), Bonnie (Toy Story 3), Emmy (Dragon Tales), and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Trailer/Transcript * The Robot Boy's New Groove Trailer/Transcript Scenes * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 2 - Jak's Arrival/The Robot Boy's Advisor * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 3 - Astrotopia * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 4 - Jessie's Revenge * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 7 - Jak Returns Home * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Monster * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jak to the Rescue * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 14 - A Monster Alone/Friends, Finally * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Jak's House * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 17 - Jessie Confronts Astro Boy/Mike Wazowski * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 19 - Jessie's Cat Form * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Robot Boy's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits Movie used: * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: * Monsters University * Monsters, Inc. * Rugrats * Astro Boy (2009) * Monster House * South Park * The Lorax * Up * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Gnomeo & Juliet * Powerpuff Girls Z * InuYasha * Digimon Frontier * The Black Cauldron * Kim Possible * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Jak II * The Rescuers Down Under * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Pokémon * Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs * Codename: Kids Next Door * Crash of the Titans * Jak 3 * The Croods * Megamind * Jak X: Combat Racing * Phineas and Ferb * The Iron Giant * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Monsters, Inc. Wreck Room Arcade * Ratatouille * Despicable Me 2 * PlayStation Move Heroes * PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale * The Wild * Tom and Jerry * The Backyardigans * Baby Looney Tunes * The Cleveland Show * The Fox and the Hound * Bubble Guppies * The Road to El Dorado * Bee Movie * TMNT (2007) * Shrek * The Incredibles * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Rango * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Spongebob Squarepants * Regular Show * Barnyard * Wonder Pets * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Bolt * Meet the Robinsons * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * The Jungle Book 2 * Kid vs. Kat * Toy Story 3 * Dragon Tales * Gravity Falls Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs